fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Not D.J.
I'm Not D.J. is episode ten in season six of Full House. It originally aired on December 1, 1992. Summary Stephanie wants to get her ears pierced, but Danny does not want her to do so until she's in junior high, like D.J. was when she got hers done. She gets the annoying feeling that he wants her to be just like D.J. She has them done anyway by Kimmy, who borrows the gun from the earring shop her brother works at but forgets to clean it, and as a result, her earlobes become infected. Stephanie is forced to show Danny her earlobes after hiding them in a "Princess Leia" hairdo. She explains that she had them done because she wanted to fit in at school, and also because she wants him to treat her like an individual instead of expecting her to be exactly like D.J. Danny decides that Stephanie has a point there. So he makes up his mind to start treating all three of his daughters individually. But then he asks her why she wants to be treated like an individual if she wants to be like her friends, and he also asks her if she would still want her ears pierced if her friends did not have them. Danny tells Stephanie that if she wants to be an individual, she has to know what she wants, and as she gets older, she will have to make more and more tough decisions, and she can't base her decisions on what her friends are doing, or what is popular, or what is on TV. He has to know what works for her. He says that she can come to him for advice if she has any doubts. They leave to go to the doctor to have her ears looked at, but not before he tells her that she is grounded. Meanwhile, it is time for Nicky and Alex to get their first haircuts, and Jesse and Becky are reluctant to let that change happen, because it makes them realize that they are growing up. Their haircuts are done by Joey's uncle, Jasper Gladstone (Dave Coulier in a dual role), who owns a children's hair salon. Quotes Danny: Steph, sit down. You lied to me, and you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you you could get your ears pierced when you got to junior high like D.J. Stephanie: Why do I have to do everything like D.J.? When D.J. did it, how D.J. did it – I want to be treated like an individual. Danny: Okay. Okay. That's a good point. Stephanie: It is? I mean, it is. Danny: Steph, let me ask you a question. Why did you want pierced ears? Stephanie: All my friends have them. Danny: So you wanted to be an individual so you can be exactly like your friends? Stephanie: Well, no. I guess, maybe. Danny: Honey, if your friends didn't have pierced ears, would you still want them? Stephanie: I don't know. Is this a trick question? Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.08.30-AM1.png|The twins playing football Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.09.47-AM1.png|Two cool girls, both named Jennifer, from Stephanie's school show up at the house Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.31.49-AM1.png|Kimmy and Stephanie Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.37.14-AM1.png|Stephanie hiding her newly pierced ears from Danny by doing sit-ups Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.41.07-AM1.png|Jasper Gladstone Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.50.35-AM1.png|One of the twins after his first haircut Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.04.59-AM1.png|D.J. inspecting Stephanie's infected earlobes Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.11.30-AM.png|Danny forgiving Stephanie Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes